Felicidad imperfecta
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Edward Cullen tenía una familia perfecta, una novia perfecta y un empleo perfecto. Había solo algo 'imperfecto' en su vida, o mejor dicho, alguien. Y ese alguien era Isabella Swan, su amante. Pero a pesar de ser el único factor erróneo de su vida, era la única persona con la que Edward Cullen se sentía feliz. Porque la perfección, no siempre va de la mano con la felicidad.
1. Imperfecto

-_Señor Cullen, su novia desea verlo._

-Déjala pasar-Edward le respondió a la voz del intercomunicador antes de volver a recostarse sobre la enorme silla de su oficina.

La voz algo chillona de su novia le llegó a los oídos haciéndolo molestar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para que no se notase.

-¡Eddie, cariño!

Edward sonrió fingidamente mientras la rubia se sentaba en su falda, y lo besaba con pasión.

-Tanya, Tanya, linda, aquí no.

La aludida hizo un puchero que más que ternura daba miedo, y se recostó contra el pecho de su novio.

-¿Por qué no?-Edward rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué mierda insistía en hacer esa endemoniada voz de bebé? No era tierno, por todos los cielos.

-Porque no es correcto. Esta es mi oficina, ya hablamos de eso.

La rubia bufó, y se levantó de sus piernas para caminar por la amplia oficina del cobrizo. El vestido negro que llevaba se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas, y los tacones de 15 centímetros la hacían parecer mucho más alta de lo que realmente era.

-Eres tan correcto Edward.-Edward volvió a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Tanya?

-¿Acaso necesito razones para venir a ver a mi hermoso novio?-Edward la miró con una ceja alzada mientras ordenaba algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-Bien, bien. Tu padre me mandó a decirte que vayas a la cena familiar de esta noche. No puedes faltar, Eddie. Estarán nuestras dos familias, y otros socios más del negocio. ¡Ahora debo ir a comprarme un vestido para esta noche! ¡Te amo, cariño!-La rubia le estampó otro beso a Edward, un beso que sabía excesivamente a lápiz labial.

Edward no le respondió nada mientras la veía salir de su oficina taconeando.

..

.

-…Y yo le respondí '¡Este es el negocio, amigo!'-Edward observó con una ceja alzada como todo el comedor estallaba en risas ante el patético chiste de su suegro.

Le avergonzaba decir que aquel hombre mezcla con chancho era su suegro, pero desgraciadamente, lo era.

De la misma forma en la que aquella mujer demasiado maquillada, además de demasiado operada, era su suegra.

Y ni hablar sobre su novia.

Edward se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca para no comenzar a gritar de frustración, mientras observaba con asco la escena que se representaba frente a él.

Era lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez.

Toda esa farsa le parecía ridícula, pero aún así se veía obligado a participar en ella, como un patético títere.

El trozo de carne se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando un hombre muy grande y ruidoso, del cual no se acordaba el nombre, gritó a los cuatro vientos '¿Y PARA CUANDO EL CASORIO, EDWARD?'

_Para nunca, nunca, nunca jamás. _Pensó Edward, pero se contuvo, y se giró hacia el hombre que había lanzado la pregunta, fingiendo una sonrisa, nuevamente.

-Pues… Todavía no hemos pensado en eso-Tanya soltó una risita a su lado, y estrujó su mano entre las suyas.

-Edward está nervioso. Hemos estado hablando sobre ellos, pero no tenemos una fecha decidida aún-Edward se quedó callado, mientras el resto seguía contando chistes estúpidos, y riendo como estúpidos.

Necesitaba a Isabella. Y la necesitaba ya.

No supo qué impulso lo llevó a levantarse de la silla como si tuviera un resorte bajo el trasero, pero lo hizo, y miró a su padre fingiendo estar apenado.

-Realmente lo siento, papá, pero recordé que tengo otro compromiso, y sería muy mal educado de mi parte no ir…

-Está bien, hijo, ve…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Eddie?

-¡No!-Todos lo miraron asombrados ante su negativa, y Tanya frunció el ceño ofendida-Lo siento, linda, debo hacerlo solo, yo… Adiós-Sin siquiera besar a su novia, Edward se marchó de la casa de sus padres, y por fin pudo respirar en paz cuando salió por la puerta.

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella.

Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

En ella. En su castaña.

Aceleró su Volvo como un loco, y en menos de lo que se imaginaba, ya estaba frente a un departamento de la zona más baja de Brooklyn, caminando con rapidez hacia el elevador.

Apretó el botón una y otra vez, pero el maldito se negaba a abrir, por lo que caminó, casi corriendo, hacia las escaleras.

Solo serían tres pisos, que problema habría, se dijo.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, rojo por el esfuerzo, y resoplando, se maldijo a sí mismo.

_Nota mental, regañar a mi entrenador personal. Mi estado físico apesta._

Tocó la puerta del departamento 21 con fuerza, esperando impaciente a que la puerta se abriera.

Cuando finalmente se abrió, una muchacha mucho más baja que él, de largos cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos cafés lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bie-El cobrizo no la dejó seguir hablando, porque en menos de un segundo ya la había tomado en brazos, y la había comenzado a besar lleno de pasión.

-Te extrañé tanto, mierda. Estas dos semanas fueron…Ahrg-Bella cerró la puerta del departamento con un pie.

-Mierda, Edward, esto está tan mal…

-Lo sé, bebé. Pero no quiero parar. No puedo parar, te necesito-Esto fue todo lo que Isabella Swan necesitó para rendirse en los brazos de Edward Cullen.

Porque cuando estaba con Edward Cullen, no le importaba absolutamente nada.

No le importaba ser su amante, no le importaba saber que no pertenecían al estrato social, no le importaba que la novia del cobrizo fuera una modelo de revista en comparación con ella.

Cuando estaba con él, solo le importaban los labios de Edward moviéndose sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, y las maravillosas sensaciones que solo él podía hacerla sentir.

…

..

.

_¡Hola! Muy buenos días a todas. Esta es una nueva historia, como verán._

_Espero que les guste, yo estoy bastante entusiasmada con la idea._

_Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejarán un review haciéndome saber si les gustó, o no, dándome cualquier crítica constructiva o simplemente insultándome… (¿)_

_Pues bien, un saludo a todas._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Emma._


	2. Let's pretend we're all right

-Edward, no lo entiendo, y ya sé que me lo explicaste cientos de veces, pero no logro entender por qué haces todo eso-La castaña continuó acariciando el pecho de Edward mientras hablaba, y se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo de frente cuando este soltó un suspiro.

-Sé que no lo entiendes, porque tu vida es tan diferente a la mía, cariño. Tú no naciste con el futuro escrito, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Tú decides qué estudiar, qué empleo tomar, con quién salir-El cobrizo le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor-Yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué?-A Bella la desesperaba hablar sobre esto. La desesperaba ver a Edward siendo parte de esa farsa, siendo tan infeliz y que a nadie le importara. Solo a ella.

-Por favor, Bells… No quiero hablar más sobre esto, solo… Solo déjame disfrutar del tiempo que me queda contigo-Bella sonrió tristemente y se levantó de la cama.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno- Le informó mientras se ponía la camisa de Edward.

Sabía cuánto le gustaba a él verla con esas camisas.

Edward sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada, para luego levantarse de la cama, enfundarse en un par de jeans que siempre dejaba allí por si acaso, y caminar hasta la cocina.

-¿Café?-Preguntó Bella de espaldas a él.

-Sabes que sí-La voz del cobrizo sonó amortiguada cuando enterró su cara en el cuello de Bella, y la tomó por la cintura.

-Ayer me crucé a tu novia.

-¿Ah sí?-Edward no soltó a la castaña, pero si se tensó por un momento.

-Sip. Fue a comprar al Starbucks en donde trabajo. Lo único que hizo fue quejarse durante veinte minutos porque los muffins tienen muchas calorías 'innecesarias'.

Edward soltó un bufido, y Bella se giró en sus brazos, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás con ella, Edward?

Edward no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y suspiró.

-Bells, ya te dije que…

-No, nunca me dijiste el porqué estás con ella. Si, ya sé que estudias comercio por tu familia, y trabajas en la empresa por tu familia, se que renunciaste a tu sueño de ser médico pediatra por tu familia, pero, ¿Y Tanya? ¿Por qué sales con ella si pareces odiarla?

Edward volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos castaños de Isabella.

-Cuando tenía 19 años mi padre me dio un ultimátum. Nuestra empresa se estaba viniendo abajo. Otras compañías se habían complotado para hundirnos, y la única salida era aliarnos con alguna otra empresa. La única empresa interesada en aliarse con nosotros fue la de Robert Denali. Para que esto sucediera pedía una gran cantidad de dinero, y una unión entre nuestras familias, para asegurarse de que no lo traicionaríamos. Y de ahí viene todo. Estoy atado a Tanya Denali. No la soporto, pero no puedo dejarla.

-Tu vida es triste-Edward soltó una carcajada, y se volvió a poner serio.

-Tú eres lo único que vale la pena en mi vida. Lo única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo, ser feliz-Isabella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

Lo amaba. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y eso era un grave, grave error.

Edward nunca podría darle más que esas noches de pasión y esas mañanas hablando sobre la vida.

Nunca podría ser su novia, ni tener una familia con él. Ni salir a caminar por la calle con él, tomados de la mano y comportándose como dos enamorados comunes y corrientes.

Isabella se tragó el nudo en la garganta, decidida a no llorar. No ahora, no frente a él. Quizás luego, cuando él ya no estuviera allí, lo haría.

-El café ya está listo-La castaña se giró y comenzó a verter el oscuro líquido en dos tazas, mientras Edward se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo va el último cuadro que comenzaste a pintar?-Preguntó el cobrizo para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-Oh, bien. Ya voy por la mitad.-Edward estuvo a punto de hablar y Bella lo cortó-No, Edward, no puedo mostrártelo.

Edward hizo un mohín y Bella soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando lo termines, me lo mostrarás, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que sí.-Edward sonrió complacido, y ahora fue él quien deposito un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha.

Isabella estudiaba artes plásticas en la Universidad, y su pasión era la pintura.

Era por eso que siempre llevaba grandes remeras, todas manchadas con óleo y rotas en algunas partes.

Ella no se obsesionaba por la moda, o su figura, y Edward amaba eso.

Bella era la antítesis de Tanya, en todo sentido.

Luego de desayunar, Edward lavó las tazas a pesar de las quejas de Isabella, mientras se reía de sus pucheros.

-Eres hermosa-Susurró el cobrizo para luego darle uno de esos besos que solo él sabía darle, esos besos llenos de amor, pasión y ternura a la vez.-Te amo, Isabella.

La castaña lo miró un segundo a los ojos.

_No me hagas esto, Edward. No me hagas esto, por favor…_

_-_Y yo te amo a ti, Edward.

Y ese fue el final de otra hermosa mañana. Edward salió por esa puerta, dejando a su corazón dentro de ese departamento de Brooklyn, allí, con Isabella Swan.

..

.

-Bella, estuviste con Edward de vuelta, ¿Verdad?-La castaña bajo la cabeza, concentrándose en el Latte que estaba preparando, pretendiendo ignorar a su amiga.-Isabella, ¡Respóndeme! No soy idiota, sé cómo te pones cuando estuviste con él. Es como si estuvieras feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Bella soltó un resoplido y levanto la vista hacia Alice, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Si, Al, estuve con él, ¿Contenta?

-Yo estaré contenta cuando tú lo estés, Bells.

-¿Qué demonios debo hacer, Alice?-La pelinegra la miró llena de pena. Ni siquiera sabía que haría ella en una situación así.

-No te diré qué hacer, amiga. No puedo decirte que hacer porque nunca estuve en una situación como la tuya. Sería muy hipócrita de mi parte-Bella hizo un pequeño mohín y Alice la envolvió con sus pequeños bracitos.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de charlar por una maldita vez y trabajen!

-¡Cállate, idiota!-Le respondió Alice a Eric, su insoportable compañero de trabajo, y se volvió a girar hacia su amiga-Bella, yo solo quiero verte feliz, ¿Sí? Eres mi mejor amiga y no soporto saber que no eres completamente feliz.

-Lo sé, Al… Solo debo pensar, supongo-Su amiga le sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, para levantar los ánimos, ya sé qué podemos hacer esta noche. Iremos a cenar las dos juntas. A un lugar costosísimo, ¿Quieres?

Bella soltó una risa.

-¿A un lugar costosísimo? Al, siempre terminamos en el bar de Greg.

La pelinegra soltó un bufido. Ambas odiaban el bar de Greg, pero usualmente, era lo único que podían pagar.

-Pues esta vez no será así. Mi madre me envió dinero y estoy segura que esta es la mejor manera de gastarlo.

-No haré que gastes todo tu dinero en una sola cena, Alice Brandon.

-Pues yo quiero gastarlo, y tú no puedes detenerme. ¡Vamos, necesitamos cambiar de aires, Bella!

La castaña soltó un bufido.

-Bien, como tú quieras. Pero yo pagaré mi cena.

-Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo-Canturreó Alice mientras caminaba agitando las caderas hacia la otra punta del local.

Su amiga estaba loca, pero en ese momento, era lo único que la mantenía con los pies en el suelo.

..

.

-Cielos, Alice, esta cena costará una fortuna-Murmuró Bella a su amiga mientras el mozo se encargaba de guiarlas hacia su mesa.

-Deja de pensar en eso por un segundo y disfruta. ¡Hoy no comeremos las grasosas hamburguesas de Greg, oh si!

Bella soltó una risa ante el comentario de su amiga, pero siguió mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

El lugar era increíble. Las paredes eran de vidrio, igual que las mesas, y la decoración combinaba perfectamente los manteles y los utensilios.

Y ni hablar de los comensales. Bella se sentía como un sapo de otro pozo entre tanto dinero y tantas joyas.

Bella llevaba puesto un vestido que Alice le había prestado, pues ella no usaba de _esos._

No era demasiado formal, ni demasiado casual, pero para Bella era como estar vestida de gala.

Luego de ocupar su mesa, Alice la instó a que elija cualquier cosa de la carta, lo que quisiera.

-Creo que me quedo con el pollo con hongos-Anunció Alice mientras depositaba la carta nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Bella frunció los labios mientras seguía mirando el menú atentamente.

-Me gustan los raviolis, pero cuestan como 60 dóla-No pudo terminar de hablar, porque Alice ya le había quitado la carta de la mano y había llamado al mozo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el mozo ya estaba a su lado.

-Queremos un pollo con hongos, y unos raviolis, y para tomar, un champagne cristal rose.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, y luego de que el mozo se hubiera ido, miró a Alice con una ceja alzada.

-¿Champagne? ¡Alice!

-Isabella, es mi dinero, y si lo quiero gastar en champagne, lo haré. Llevo semanas tentada de un buen champagne, deja de quejarte y sé feliz conmigo-Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el mohín de su amiga, y sacudió la cabeza resignada.

-Bien, Alice, seré feliz contigo.

Luego de ver como Alice festejaba como una niña pequeña, Bella se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, pero casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando al otro lado del lugar, divisó una inconfundible cabellera cobriza.

-¿Bells? Estás pálida, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es él, Alice.

-¿Él, él? ¿Edward? ¿Ese él?

-Si, Al, ese él.-Bella no podía apartar sus ojos del muchacho que ahora reía, feliz.

-¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!

-Allí, el de los cabellos cobrizos y traje. Está sentado con un rubio, y están riendo.

-Oh cielos, dime que no te refieres a esos dos Dioses del Olimpo de por allá.

A Alice casi se le caía la baba de la boca mientras inspeccionaba a los dos muchachos que charlaban relajadamente.

-Sí, me refiero a ellos.

A Bella le costó lo que le pareció una eternidad despegar sus ojos de los dos muchachos y clavarlos en el mantel.

-Siento que morí, y ahora estoy en el cielo.

-Alice, deja de delirar, y de mirarlos así. Se darán cuenta, vamos, gira la cabeza.

Con pesar, Alice hizo lo que su amiga le decía y la miró fijamente.

-Me enamoré de ese rubio.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama, Brandon.

-Pero tú sí, ¿Cierto?

Bella suspiró, pero le sonrió a su amiga.

-Se llama Jasper. Jasper Hale, es el mejor amigo de Edward desde su infancia. Es la única persona con quién Edward puede ser él mismo.

-Aparte de ti.

-Aparte de mí.

Alice le sonrió alentadoramente, y la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa.

-Oh, oh-Bella levantó la vista hacia su amiga y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿'Oh oh'? ¿Por qué dices 'oh oh', Alice?

-Por eso-La pelinegra señaló con la cabeza hacia su izquierda y Bella miró hacia allí con pánico.

Y sí, justo lo que no quería que sucediese estaba sucediendo.

Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale venían caminando hacia ellas.

Edward tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en ella, y la recorría de arriba abajo.

_Debe ser la primera vez en su vida que me ve vestida como un ser humano presentable._ Pensó Bella mientras lo veía acercarse cada vez más.

-Buenos días, señoritas-Fue Jasper quien hablo, y a pesar de que Bella mantenía los ojos pegados a Edward, podría jurar que su amiga miraba al rubio con adoración.

-¿Nos permitirían sentarnos con ustedes?-Esta vez habló Edward, y Bella sintió como las mariposas comenzaban a bailar la macarena en su estómago.

-Si, por supuesto-La que respondió tan apresuradamente fue Alice, y Bella bajó la cabeza avergonzada cuando Edward corrió la silla que se encontraba junto a ella y se sentó.

Obviamente, Jasper quedó al lado de Alice, quien parecía estar flotando en una nube.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella Swan- Jasper le sonrió afablemente, y Bella decidió que ese chico le caía bien.

-Solo Bella, gracias. Y tú debes ser el famoso Jasper Hale.

-Sí, lo soy. Y la hermosa señorita a mi lado es…-Jasper dejó la frase inconclusa mientras miraba fijamente a Alice, quien clavaba sus ojos en él como si fuera el último bolso del desierto.

-Alice, Alice Brandon.

-Un placer, señorita Brandon-Jasper tomó la mano de Alice entre las suyas y deposito un casto beso en el dorso de esta.

A Alice casi se le para el corazón.

Bella se giró hacia Edward cuando lo sintió reír, y este inmediatamente clavó sus orbes verdes en ella.

-Te vez hermosa, cariño-Bella se sonrojó cuando la mano de Edward fue a parar a su pierna desnuda, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú no estás mal.

Edward soltó una risa y se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Te extrañé.

-Nos vimos esta mañana, Edward-Le recordó ella con una risa, y el cobrizo rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente te extrañé.

Bella le sonrió complacida.

-Yo también te extrañé a ti.

-Permiso, aquí está el pollo con hongos y los raviolis-El mozo depositó un enorme plato de comida frente a Bella, y otro frente a Alice-Y el Cristal Rose-Luego de depositar el champagne en el medio de la mesa el mozo se retiró y Edward miró a Bella con una ceja alzada.

-Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba el champagne.

-No lo pedí yo. Fue Alice. Hoy está con ánimos de celebrar, aunque todavía no sabe qué-Todos soltaron una risa, y Jasper le dirigió una mirada de ternura a Alice.

-¿Ustedes ya cenaron?

-Sí, estábamos terminando de hacerlo cuando Edward vio a Bella aquí y salió disparado de la silla.

Bella soltó una risa nerviosa mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

-Seguro que tú no querías venir aquí a conocer a la 'hermosa duendecilla de pelo negro'-Comentó Edward irónico, ganándose una mirada asesina de Jasper, mientras Bella soltaba una risotada y Alice se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-¡Oh Dios, Edward, lograste que Alice se sonrojara!-Esta vez fue Alice quién miró a Isabella con una de esas miradas que prometían muerte, asfixia, tortura y entierro.

Y así transcurrió la cena, llena de bromas, miradas asesinas y risas.

Y por un rato, sólo un rato, Isabella pudo fingir que lo suyo con Edward era algo real, algo eterno.

..

..

.

¡Hola! Bueno, acá tienen el segundo capítulo de 'Felicidad Imperfecta', en el que se puede ver algo más sobre la vida de Bella.

Ah, cierto, quería responderle a algunas de ustedes,

NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19: Creo que en este cap dejé un poco más claro el porqué de la relación Ed&Tanya. Y no, no tengo ese libro descargado :/ ¡Espero que puedas encontrarlo!

VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi y yasmin-cullen : No se preocupen que el drama no es lo mío. Creo que solo tengo un par de OneShoots dramáticos, y me costo tannnnto hacerlos. Prefiero mil veces el romance en su estado más cursi jajaja

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas por los reviews, los amé, en serio.

Ah, otra cosa quería decir, no sé si lo notaron, pero mis historias generalmente no son MUY largas. Creo que la más larga tiene 8 capítulos, así que solo quería decirles que no creo que esta sea la excepción.

No me gusta forzar la historia para que sea más larga, y muchas veces algunas chicas se quejan de que son demasiado cortas, y yo sé que es verdad, pero creo que prefiero dejarlas algo cortas antes que volverlas repetitivas y pesadas.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Muchas muchas muchassssss gracias otra vez por los reviews.

¡Nos leemos!

Emma.


	3. Love is not enough

Isabella gruñó cuando el molesto ringtone de su teléfono celular la hizo abrir los ojos apresuradamente.

¿Quién demonios la llamaba a las 10 de la mañana?

Atendió sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

-¡Isabella! ¡Tú y yo necesitamos hablar!-Bella giró en la cama, con el teléfono todavía pegado en el oído, y bostezó contra la almohada.

-Alice, son las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Qué es más importante para ti, dormir como un oso, o el que tu amiga esté enamorada?

-Lo conociste ayer, Brandon...

-¿Y? ¡Es el hombre de mi vida, Bells! Es tierno, y caballeroso, y se ríe de mis chistes, y piensa que soy hermosa, ¡Es perfecto!

Bella se sentó en la cama, y esperó a que la cabeza dejara de girarle.

El champagne había surtido efecto en ella. Sí, no estaba muy acostumbrada al alcohol.

-Al, ¿Hablaste con él sobre, ya sabes, su 'disponibilidad'? No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí, enana.

-Oh, sí, claro que hablamos sobre eso. Me dijo que él el tipo de presión que Edward tiene sobre sí. Su familia tiene mucho dinero, pero él siempre soñó con ser psicólogo, y sus padres lo aceptaron, no como los de Edward...

-Pues, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-¡Yo también! Ahora, arriba dormilona, en media hora estoy allí y desayunaremos juntas.

-Bien, Alice.-Bella tiró el teléfono sobre la cama caminó pesadamente hacia el baño.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Definitivamente, había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Todavía podía sentir el sabor de los besos de Edward cuando la llevó hasta su casa, y la besó durante casi 15 minutos, como disculpa por no poder quedarse esa noche.

"Tengo algunas obligaciones esta noche. Lo siento, princesa". Bella había interpretado esas palabras como un "Debo ir a ver a mi novia, lo siento." Y a pesar de que sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho, le sonrió, y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Obviamente que Edward no le creyó, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Cuando estuvo lista, la castaña bajó las escaleras torpemente, y sí, tropezándose un par de veces, como era usual en ella, y se dedicó a esperar a su amiga pelinegra en el sillón.

Un leve brillo en su muñeca llamó su atención hacía la pequeña cadena que colgaba en ella. Era muy fija, y tenía el dije de un ave con las alas extendidas.

Edward se lo había regalado hacía dos meses, y le había costado mucho aceptarla, debido a su curioso rechazo a los regalos.

Cuando le preguntó el porqué el ave, Edward le explicó que ese ave simbolizaba todo lo que ella era para él. Simbolizaba la libertad, la felicidad y el amor.

Bella no se había podido sacar esa pulsera nunca, y es que en ella, siempre encontraba el recuerdo de su hermoso cobrizo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del sillón cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

-Alice, no estoy sorda, ¿Sabes?

-Era para asegurarme de que todavía no dormías-La castaña rodó los ojos mientras salía de su departamento, y caminaba junto a Alice hasta la entrada.

Soltó una risa cuando sintió las miradas que le dirigía Alice, esperando a que ella pregunte sobre anoche.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche con Jasper, Alice?-Casi no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues su amiga había soltado un chillido de emoción, haciendo que más de un par de peatones se giraran a mirarlas interrogantes.

-¡Lo amo, Bells! Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que es el hombre de mi vida. Es sensible, y me escucha, y ah... Es tan sexi-Bella soltó una risita mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Al. Jasper parece un buen chico-Su amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando clavó sus expresivos ojos azules en la castaña.

-Oh, Bella... ¿Qué sucedió? Y no me digas que 'nada' porque sé que algo sucedió. Solo necesito mirarte.

-¿Tan mal me veo?-Intentó bromear la castaña, pero Alice la seguía mirando fijamente.

-Sí. Tus ojos son tan expresivos, Bella, que puedo notar tu tristeza con solo mirar en ellos.

-Mis ojos son marrones. No tienen nada de especial.

-Son unos hermosos ojos marrones. Hermosos y muy expresivos-Bella soltó una risita, y le sonrió a su amiga con agradecimiento mientras hacían su camino dentro del Starbucks.

-Alice, somos patéticas. Es nuestro día libre, y míranos. Aquí estamos...-Alice asintió de acuerdo, y se acercó dando saltitos hasta el mostrador.

-¡Quiero mi latte ahora! ¿Escuchaste? ¡AHORA!-Alice se encaramó sobre la gran barra de madera, y le gritaba a Eric que preparara su café más rápido, mientras este le dirigía miradas asesinas.

Bella se mordió el labio divertida mientras caminaba hacía el mostrador también.

-Yo quiero un frapuccino de fresa, Eric. Alice, no seas tan malvada-Su amiga la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos, tú lo odias tanto como yo. Se lo merece-Bella rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su vaso en una mano y con la otra depositaba el dinero en la mano de la cajera.

-Gracias, Jess.

-De nada, Bella-Le respondió su otra compañera de trabajo, y Bella caminó hasta una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

-Bien, ahora sí, habla.

La castaña suspiró, clavando la vista en la mesa de madera.

-Terminaré con él.-Alice se atragantó con su café, y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿Te parece una idea tan estúpida?

-Oh, no no no-Alice dejó su latte sobre la mesa y miró nuevamente a su amiga-Es solo que desde que empezaste a estar con él, ideamos muchas formas para resolver su 'problemita'-Alice hizo comillas en el aire y Bella sonrió tristemente- Ya sabes, como ese plan para asesinar a Tanya poniendo veneno en su café, y luego culpar a Eric, o ese otro, el de secuestrar a Edward en una isla el tiempo suficiente para que todos creyeran que había muerto-Bella soltó una risita ante los recuerdos de esos planes que formulaban en noches llenas de chocolate y algo de alcohol.-Pero el terminar con él nunca fue una posibilidad...

-Lo sé, y no tienes idea de cuánto me costó decidirme, pero no puedo más, Alice. Intentó pretender que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto, pero no lo soy, y nunca lo seré. Y quizás suene algo egocéntrico, pero después de todo, yo sé que merezco algo mejor. Merezco a alguien que me pueda dedicar su vida entera, y no unas cuantas noches a la semana-Bella se secó un par de lágrimas que inconscientemente habían caído por su mejilla, y Alice le sonrió alentadoramente.

-Adoro la idea de que por primera vez en tu vida, pongas tú bienestar y tú felicidad por encima de los de los demás, Bella. Pero, sabes que será duro ¿Verdad? Lo amas, Bells.

-Sí, lo amo. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente-Alice se apresuró a sentarse junto a su amiga cuando a esta se le escapó un pequeño sollozo, y rodeándola con sus brazos, le susurró palabras de consuelo.

...

.

-Edward, cambia esa cara-El cobrizo ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a su padre, que no desistió y continuó presionándolo- Estas yendo a ver a tu novia, a tu futura prometida, no a un funeral. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser amigable con la gente, Edward? Me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida mostraras agradecimiento por todo lo que te hemos dado-Edward no lo dejó continuar, porque se giró y lo enfrentó, con los ojos llenos de ira.

-¿¡Agradecerte!? ¿Agradecerte porqué? ¿Por haber arruinado mi vida? ¿Por no dejarme seguir mi vocación? ¿Por obligarme a comprometerme con alguien que aborrezco? ¿Por llenarme de dinero cuando lo único que tu hijo necesitaba era cariño? Jódete, Carlisle-Edward volvió a retomar su camino, dejando a su padre detrás de él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward nunca reaccionaba así. El cobrizo se limitada a mantenerse callado, mostrando su desacuerdo con toda la situación, pero su padre lo había superado. Cuando llegó a la puerta del automóvil, se giró nuevamente.

-No vengas conmigo, no te necesito. Y descuida, no haré nada que tú no harías-Sin más, el cobrizo se subió a su volvo, y aceleró a fondo, yéndose lo más rápido posible de allí.

La cena con sus suegros y su novia fue... Interesante.

_¿Interesante? Vamos, Edward, fue un asco. _

Bien, bien. Había sido un asco.

En cuanto pudo salir de allí, lo hizo, y luego de unos minutos, se encontraba frente al departamento de su castaña.

Golpeó la puerta, y esperó hasta que la muchacha abriera la puerta, pero se asustó al ver los ojos llorosos de ella.

-¿Bells? ¿Qué sucede?

Intentó abrazarla, pero Isabella se apartó rápidamente, como si su tacto le quemara.

-No más, Edward. No puedo más.-El cobrizo frunció el ceño, estudiándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-Un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Bella, y Edward intentó abrazarla de nuevo, logrando que la muchacha se apartara nuevamente-Te amo, Edward. Te amo tanto... Pero no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo ser más tu amante. Necesito todo de ti, Edward, y tú no puedes dármelo.

Las piezas encajaron de golpe en la cabeza del cobrizo, que se echó para atrás como si le hubieran pegado en el pecho.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

Edward miró a Isabella durante unos minutos, y luego suspiró, mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento. Pero no esperé que sea tan pronto-La castaña bajó la mirada, y Edward estiró una mano para acariciar sus cabellos. Esta vez ella no se apartó-Te mereces algo mejor.

Echándole una última mirada al amor de su vida, Edward se giró y se marchó de allí.

La única luz de su vida ya no estaba.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

...

.

_Hola, si. Espero que les guste mucho, otra vez ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

_No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó poner a Carlisle en el papel del padre malo, siendo que lo adoro tanto._

_Ahora bien, ya saben que sus críticas, dudas, correcciones, o felicitaciones (sí, estas últimas me alegran más) serán siempre bien recibidas._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Saludos, Emma._


	4. La fiesta

-Jess, no estoy preparada, no puedo salir con alguien más-Murmuró por décima vez en el día Isabella, mientras preparaba un frapuccino de cereza, y esquivaba a su amiga.

-Bella, Jacob es un buen chico, créeme, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Vino aquí un par de veces, y me preguntó por ti. Le gustas. Solo dale una oportunidad, ¿Sí? Si no te gusta, no lo vuelves a ver, y punto.

Bella lo meditó mientras clavaba la vista en el líquido rosado que había dentro de la batidora.

-No lo sé, Jessica…

-Bells, noto que estás muy mal, no sonreíste en toda la semana, y no quiero verte así, ni yo ni Alice, ¿Verdad?-La chica miró a la pelinegra, que se encontraba inusualmente callada, buscando apoyo.

Alice miró a su amiga dubitativa, y se mordió el labio.

-Es cierto que conocer gente nueva te hará bien, Bella. Pero si tú sientes que todavía no estás lista…-Dejó la frase inconclusa, y Bella entendió a que se refería. Alice la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que la castaña en momentos como ese, en los cuales se encontraba perdida y sin rumbo, podía llegar a ser un poco demasiado influenciable, y ella no quería influir en ninguna de las decisiones de su amiga.

-Bella, sólo será una cita, sólo eso…

-¡Dile que sí y dame mi maldito Frapuccino, niña!-Bella levantó la vista del vaso que sostenía con ambas manos para mirar a la mujer de unos 50 años y cabello rubio platinado que le había gritado de esa forma tan grosera.

La castaña depositó el vaso en la mano de la mujer, y la vio salir, refunfuñando sobre la incompetencia de los empleaos de hoy en día.

En cualquier otro momento, se hubiera molestado y le hubiera respondido algo ingenioso, que haría enrojecer a la mujer, pero no hoy. No en ese momento.

-Bien. Saldré con ese chico.-Jessica comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras sacaba su celular y escribía un texto a toda prisa, mientras que Alice se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

-¡Jacob te recogerá cuando termines tu turno!-Jessica soltó una risita y se giró para atender a un muchacho de unos 15 años con acné, que no sabía qué pedir.

-¿Bella, estás segura?

-Sí, Alice-La castaña le sonrió a su amiga, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.-Debo hacerlo. Necesito un cambio de aires, yo…

Alice le sonrió de vuelta. Por supuesto que lo entendía.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Isabella termino su turno, y salió del Starbucks caminando lentamente.

En la calle estaba estacionado un enorme BMW rojo, y un joven alto, de tez oscura y una sonrisa enorme se apoyaba en el vehículo.

-¡Bella!-Bella decidió que le gustaba la sonrisa de ese chico. Era sincera.

-Jacob, ¿Verdad?-El chico asintió y le abrió la puerta del coche.

La castaña vaciló antes de subirse. No pensó que Jacob fuera a tener tanto dinero. Se esperaba algo más…Parecido a ella.

-Así que… ¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó mientras el joven se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es una sorpresa.

Bella torció el gesto. Odiaba las sorpresas.

Se esforzó por ser amable, y sonreírle.

-¿Dónde queda tu departamento?

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Iremos a mi departamento?

-Solo de pasada, para que te cambies.

-Oh…-Bella le indicó cómo llegar y nadie dijo nada más hasta que se encontraban frente al viejo edificio.

-Toma-Jacob se estiró para tomar algo del asiento trasero y luego depositó una enorme caja en las piernas de Bella.

La castaña la abrió con el ceño fruncido, y su boca formó una pequeña "o" cuando vio lo que había dentro.

-¿Un vestido? Jacob, no puedo aceptarlo, es nuestra primera cita, no puedes-

-Si puedo-La cortó mientras le sonreía amistosamente-Si quieres me lo devuelves luego, Bella. Sólo…Úsalo, ¿Sí?-Bella no pudo negarse a la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo y rodó los ojos, dándose por vencida mientras él sonreía victorioso.

-¿Me esperas aquí o quieres subir?

-Te espero aquí. No te tardes-Bella le sonrió algo forzadamente y se bajó del auto.

Tuvo que repetirse un par de veces que Jacob no la conocía de nada, él no sabía cuánto odiaba ella las sorpresas, los regalos y las fiestas.

El vestido era corto y lindo, aunque no el estilo que ella usaría.

-Te ves hermosa-La castaña le sonrió a Jacob mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante, y miraba nerviosamente por la ventanilla.

-¿Te molesta no saber a dónde vamos?-Inquirió el joven divertido al verla tan nerviosa.

-No mucho…-Bella miró a su acompañante, que levantó una ceja escéptico-Bueno, sí, bastante. No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Es una fiesta de unos amigos de mis padres. Estará lleno de gente egocéntrica y pretenciosa, pero no te preocupes, lo pasaremos bien.

Bella sintió cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Ese tipo de cosas le sonaban condenadamente conocidas.

Jacob sintió lo tensa que estaba la castaña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí-Bella le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no pareció verdadera en absoluto- Es solo que no acostumbro a ir a ese tipo de lugares. Solo eso.

Jacob no se dejó convencer por las palabras de la castaña, pero no alegó nada más para no ser molesto.

Finalmente llegaron a una enorme mansión de tres pisos, e Isabella abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿Aquí será la fiesta?

-En realidad, no. Es en los jardines, por allí-La castaña miró hacia donde apuntaba Jacob y, efectivamente, había un camino en la hierba, delimitado por pequeñas luces blancas que conducían hacia unos enormes y hermosamente decorados jardines.

Luego de dejar el coche, Jacob guió a Bella hasta llegar al lugar en donde muchas personas se mezclaban, conversando y bebiendo.

A la castaña todo le pareció un cuento de hadas. Las luces que colgaban de los arboles, iluminando tenuemente el lugar, la música de fondo, suave y delicada y las flores. Era todo simplemente perfecto.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-A Bella le costó dejar de contemplar el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor para enfocar su vista en Jacob y sonreírle distraídamente.

-Sí, por favor-El muchacho caminó hasta uno de los mozos, mientras su compañera seguía comiéndoselo todo con los ojos.

Bella no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a una rubia de pote dos cabezas más alta que ella que pasó a su lado, golpeándola en el hombro y sin siquiera girarse a mirarla.

Se dispuso a mirar para otro lado cuando la voz chillona de la mujer la hizo tensarse al gritar "_Eddie, cariño. ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!"_

Bella la siguió con la mirada, rogándole a Dios que ese "Eddie" no fuera su "Eddie".

Sintió que el estomago se le estrujaba cuando vio a Edward allí, parado, con la mandíbula tensa y expresión de fastidio, aceptando el beso en la mejilla que le dio la rubia.

Así que era perra era Tanya. Era más bonita de lo que esperaba.

-Edward Cullen-Bella pegó un saltito cuando sintió la rasposa voz de Jacob rozando su oído.

-¿Perdón?-Intentó hacerse la desentendida, pero obviamente, falló en el intento.

-El hombre al que miras con tanto interés es Edward Cullen. Hijo de Carlisle Cullen, socio de mi padre.

-Yo no lo miro con interés-Se defendió desviando la vista, y sintió a Jacob reír.

-No te preocupes, no te culpo. Es inevitable, supongo-Sonrió con amargura, mientras le dirigía una mirada al cobrizo.

-¿Inevitable?

-Ya sabes, tiene dinero, poder, clase, y aunque me cueste admitirlo… Las mujeres lo encuentran guapo-Bella tragó el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta y respiró hondo-Aunque te advierto que también es inalcanzable. Lleva comprometido con Tanya Denali hace algunos años. Puro asunto de negocios ya que no es ningún secreto que él la odia.

-¿La odia?

-¿No lo notaste? Últimamente está más irritado que de costumbre.-Jacob soltó una risa.-Por más dinero que tenga la gente aquí, siguen siendo todos unos cotillas. El chisme desde hace algún tiempo es que Cullen tiene una amante.-Bella tomó un sorbo del líquido que Jacob le había ofrecido mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente-En mi opinión, es un idiota.

La castaña no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesta.

-¿Lo conoces?-Inquirió, y Jacob la miró sorprendida por el tono ácido de sus palabras.

-No personalmente, más que uno u otro saludo. Pero, vamos Bella, el tipo deja que sus padres controlen toda su vida, no sé tú, pero a mí me suena a que es un idiota.

-Pues no lo es.

Jacob la miró con una ceja alza ante el tono determinante de su voz.

-¿Lo conoces?-Ahora le tocó a él preguntar, y Bella abrió los ojos sin saber qué responder.

-Sí. Digo, no. No. Pero no parece un idiota. Eso es todo-Cuando la castaña terminó de farfullar, Jacob soltó una risita despectiva.

-Claro.-Su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no le creía nada, pero dejaría pasar el tema, por ahora.- ¿Te gusta este lugar?

Bella agradeció en silencio el cambio de tema.

-Es hermoso. Me encanta…-Era cierto. Estaba maravillada con el lugar.

Lo único que tendría que hacer el resto de la noche era evitar siquiera mirar al amor de su vida, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, abrazado a su novia, y todo iría bien.

Sí, se repitió, todo iría bien.

…

.

Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas no fruncir la nariz cuando Tanya estampó sus operados labios contra su mejilla, dejando rastros de pintalabios rojo en ella.

-Hola, Tanya-Murmuró, sin importarle si ella lo escuchaba o no.

Esa noche no había tenido ninguna intención de salir de su casa, pero el llamado de Tanya, su padre y su suegro, lo había obligado a presentarse en esa fiesta, repleta de gente falsa y adinerada.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se obligaba a rodear a Tanya con un brazo, y se quedó en silencio, dejando que su prometida hablara de compras y cosas que él no entendía ni le interesaban.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Parecía un ángel. Su ángel.

Estaba parada a unos diez metros de él, conversando con un joven.

¿Un joven? Edward sintió como los celos subían por su garganta, mientras reconocía Jacob Black.

¿Qué mierda hacía SU Isabella con Jacob Black?

_¡Cú cú! Ya no es tú Isabella. _Edward ignoró la pequeña voz cantarina de su cabeza, que extrañamente, sonaba como Alice, y sin darse cuenta siquiera, soltó a Tanya con algo de brusquedad y hecho a caminar hacia la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-No supo porqué dijo eso, pero no fue hasta que vio la expresión furiosa en la cara de Bella que se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Tú qué crees que hago aquí Edward?-El cobrizo abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la castaña no lo dejó decir nada, porque volvió a hablar con la voz llena de enojo-Oh, ya sé a qué te refieres, Edward. ¿Qué hago yo aquí, en un lugar para tú tipo de gente, cuando no soy más que una estúpida y pobre empleada? Pues déjame dejarte claro algo, amigo, que tengo una vida aparte de ti, ¿Sabes? Mi mundo no gira en torno tuyo, y voy a ir a donde se me dé la gana. Y para responder a tu pregunta, ¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy teniendo una cita, con él-Bella señaló a Jacob mientras Edward fruncía aún más el ceño- Si, Edward, una cita. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que junto a él no debo esconderme, no debo fingir como lo hacía contigo, y se siente tan bien.-Cuando terminó de hablar, Bella se giró rápidamente hacia Jacob.-¿Podemos irnos de aquí, por favor? No estoy cómoda.

Jacob asintió una vez, y tomando a Isabella de la mano, la condujo fuera de ese lugar, mientras Edward apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza al verla irse de allí con él.

¿De verdad ella pensaba eso? Edward nunca la había considerado una 'estúpida empleada' o 'pobre'.

El cobrizo se quedó unos largos minutos allí, mirando al vacio, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho.

_Es mejor así. _Se repetía una y otra vez. Ella te olvidará rápido y podrá ser feliz.

Podrá tener todo lo que se merece.

Él la extrañaría y la amaría toda su vida. Pero ella sería feliz.

Y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

…

..

.

_¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Mi inspiración estaba algo encaprichada, pero por fin la pude convencer para que regrese._

_¿Les gustó este chapter? La verdad es que hubiera querido tenerlos juntos de vuelta YA, pero se me iba a hacer muy largo, y preferí dejarlo así._

_¿Me dejan su opinión en un review?_

_Muchas gracias a todas por leerme. Saludos._


	5. Back for you

-Eso fue…Intenso-Bella se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla ante el comentario de Jacob.- ¿No me dirás qué demonios sucedió allí? Creo merecer una explicación luego de que me arrastraras de esa manera fuera de la fiesta.

Bella supo que tenía razón, y le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza.

-¿La amante de Edward Cullen que mencionaste antes?-Jacob asintió con el ceño fruncido-Era yo.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Ah, no?

-Bella, si pudieras ver la forma en la que lo mirabas allí adentro. En cuando te vi mirándolo supe que algo pasaba entre tú y él. Te hablé de él para ver de qué forma reaccionabas, y debo comentarte de que eres una actriz pésima-Bella sonrió avergonzada-Pero esa pelea de allí, sí que no me la esperaba.

-Lo siento. De veras, siento haberte sacado de la fiesta. Es solo que…Terminamos hace poco, y es incómodo, ya sabes-Jacob asintió y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-Comprendo. Y no lo sientas, no estoy molesto. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Lo cierto es que preferiría volver a casa, si no te molesta… Te prometo que terminaremos la cita algún otro día, pero hoy no…No puedo. Lo siento.-Jacob la miró con otra enorme sonrisa, pero se podía ver la desilusión en sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Deja ya de decir lo siento, Bella. Está bien.-Bella le sonrió apenada en agradecimiento.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y cuando Bella estaba a punto de bajarse del auto luego de agradecerle a Jacob por todo, la mano del muchacho la retuvo.

-Bells, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-¿Porqué dejaste a Edward si lo amas?-La castaña sintió que el aire se le atascaba en la garganta, y se sintió obligada a responder con la verdad.

-Porque él no me ama lo suficiente como para enfrentar a sus padres por mí. Y lo comprendo, no debe ser fácil. Pero no podía seguir viviendo siendo su secreto.-Jacob sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

-Acabo de confirmar mis dudas. Edward Cullen es un idiota-Bella rodó los ojos y se bajó del coche.

-Adiós, Jacob.

-Adiós, Bella-El divertido muchacho se fue de allí y Bella subió a su departamento con rapidez.

Se quitó los tacos con rapidez y se echó sobre el sofá, sintiendo los primeros síntomas de un fuerte llanto en su garganta.

No importaba cuánto intentara desterrar a Edward Cullen de su vida, él siempre estaría allí.

Él estaba en todos lados.

En sus recuerdos. En su mente. En su corazón.

…

..

.

-¿Qué sucedió allí?-Edward cerró los ojos mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Jasper, que sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano y lo mirada interrogante.

-No lo sé, Jasper. Está demasiado enfadada conmigo. Y estaba en una cita con ese imbécil de Black.

-Jacob siempre me cayó bien.-Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo, y este le sonrió con camaradería.

-Edward, salta a la vista que Bella no siente nada por él. Apostaría lo que fuese a que solo salió con ese chico para dejar de pensar en ti. Las mujeres suelen hacer esas cosas.

-De todas formas, no tendría por qué molestarme. Está en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Jasper clavó su profunda mirada en Edward, y dudó antes de hablar.

-Te conozco desde que ambos usamos pañales, Edward. Y, ¿Sabes?, sé que eres humano, y a pesar de lo que piensen algunas señoritas de por aquí, no eres perfecto. Pero nunca pensé que la cobardía fuese uno de tus defectos.

Edward miró a su amigo sorprendido.

-¿Cobardía?

-Tienes a la mujer que amas allí, enfrente tuyo, completamente entregada a ti, ¿Y tú qué haces? Le das la espalda. Prefieres seguir con tú vida perfecta, haciendo lo que todo el mundo espera que hagas. Lamento tener que decirlo, pero eres un cobarde, Edward.

El ojiverde no podía salir de su asombro.

¿Un cobarde? ¿Su mejor amigo le acababa de decir que era un cobarde?

-Jasper, ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer?

-No se trata de lo que "debes hacer", Edward. Se trata de lo que quieres hacer. Lo que necesitas hacer. Lo que te hace feliz. Isabella Swan te hace feliz.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Que se supone que le diré a mi familia, a Tanya? Me desheredarán, Jasper.-El cobrizo no hacía otra cosa que maquinar en su cabeza sus posibilidades.

¿Abandonar todo por Bella? ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Sería él capaz de hacer eso?

-¿Y qué? Nunca te interesó la compañía. Tu sueño es ser pediatra. Podrías dedicarte a eso, ¿No crees? Vamos, Edward.

Entonces la respuesta se le apareció en la mente como un meteorito.

Sí, era capaz de hacerlo.

Y deseaba hacerlo.

Lo había sabido todo este tiempo, pero había preferido ocultar esa verdad. Lo único que había necesitado era que alguien le abriera los ojos.

-Jasper, eres increíble, amigo.-Edward abrazó al rubio con fuerza, mientras este reía divertido.

-Ve a por tu Bella, bestia-El cobrizo rodó los ojos y respiró hondo.

Se giró sobre sus talones, encarando la entrada decidido.

Un hombre se cruzó en su camino, y el cobrizo se vio obligado a detenerse de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Edward contempló a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja, y miró a su hijo molesto.

-No te irás de aquí. Tu prometida te está esperando.

-Adiós, papá-Carlisle miró sorprendido cómo su hijo se iba de la fiesta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El cobrizo se subió a su volvo, y condujo como un loco hasta llegar al tan conocido departamento de su castaña.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, y tocó la puerta con fuerza, rezando por que ella lo dejara hablar.

La puerta se abrió, y Bella abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su cobrizo parado allí, agitado.

-¿Qué haces aq-

-Lo siento-Edward no la dejó terminar, y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola entrar al departamento y cerrando la puerta con un pie detrás de él-Lo siento tanto. No debí haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Todo lo que necesitaba era un empujón, y ya lo sé, no necesito nada más-Bella lo miraba extrañada mientras Edward hablaba con rapidez, como hacia cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Edward, para. No te entiendo.

Edward respiró hondo y le sonrió, nervioso.

-Jasper me dijo que era un cobarde. Y tenía razón. Muchísima razón. Perdí al amor de mi vida por no tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentar a mi familia, y todavía no comprendo por qué lo hice. Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Lo siento tanto.

-Edward, yo no puedo volver a ser tu amante-La castaña sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, y Edward le sonrió con tanto amor en los ojos como para hacer llorar a cualquiera.

-No lo serás. Nunca más, pequeña. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero tener hijos contigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero ser tuyo, sólo tuyo. Y quiero que tú seas mía. Toda mía-Isabella sintió que su corazón explotaba de felicidad, mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos.

-¿Estoy soñando?

Edward soltó una carcajada, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

-No, cielo. No estás soñando. Cásate conmigo, Bella.

-¿Dejarás a Tanya por mí?

-Sí.

-¿Y enfrentarás a tus padres por mí?

-Sí.

-¿Abandonarás toda tu vida por mí?

-Isabella, tú eres mi vida. Haría lo que fuese por ti.

La castaña estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, mientras cubría el rostro de Edward con besos.

-Sí, mil veces sí. Seré tú esposa, y tú serás mí esposo, Cullen. Solamente mío.

-Amo la idea-Susurró el cobrizo mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos y la llevaba hasta su habitación.

Un empujón. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado para volver a ser feliz.

..

.

_Buenas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No es el último, pero el fin esta cerca. Chan chan chan ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo el mundo se entere de su relación?_

_Gracias por leerme, gracias por los reviews, gracias por todo. ¡Son increíbles!_

_Emma._


	6. IsabellaMi prometida

-Respira, amor. No dejaré que nadie te muerda, lo prometo-Bromeó Edward, y Bella lo miró entre divertida y desesperada.

-¿No quieres que yo te espere abajo y tú hablas con él?

-Oh, eres una cobarde, Swan-La castaña se apretujó más contra el costado de su prometido.

Oh, como adoraba decir eso. SU prometido.

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando el elevador llegó al décimo piso, y Edward tironeó de su mano para que caminara.

-Me odiará.

-Y a mí. Pero eso no importa, ¿Verdad?-Bella le echó una ojeada al cobrizo. Parecía tan relajado. Más relajado que nunca.

-¿Tanya está aquí?

-Probablemente, sí. Era una reunión para hablar de nuestra boda. Estará mi familia, y la suya. No les gustará para nada la noticia.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen-Edward le sonrió a la secretaria, quién lo miraba con curiosidad.

¿Quién sería aquella muchachita castaña que se apretaba a él como si este fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano?

Bella sintió que iba a morir de miedo cuando Edward tocó la puerta con suavidad, recibiendo un escueto 'pase' como respuesta.

Abrió la puerta, revelando una sala de reuniones, con cinco personas arremolinándose alrededor de una mesa. Había una silla vacía, obviamente, el sitio de Edward.

Todos lo miraron aliviados en cuanto entró en la sala, pero sus rostros de tornaron extrañados al notar a Bella, que se escondía bajo el enorme brazo de Edward.

-¿Edward?-La voz de su madre lo llamó dulcemente, y Edward sintió que se le estrujaba en el pecho.

Amaba a su madre. Ella no era mala.

La pobre había conocido a Carlisle siendo aún muy joven, y había creído estar enamorada de ese hombre controlador, que había terminado por convertirla en una simple marioneta de su voluntad.

Esme era una buena mujer, pero no tenía ni una pizca de personalidad.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quién es ella?-Bramó Tanya al ver cómo 'su prometido' sujetaba de manera tan protectora a esa chiquilla.

-Ella es Isabella. Mi prometida-El tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos, en el que todos lo miraron sin comprender.

Cuando la bomba cayó, el lugar se convirtió en un caos.

Carlisle se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia Edward con los puños cerrados, pidiéndole a gritos una explicación. Esme sujetaba a su marido, temerosa de que alguien pudiera salir lastimado.

Por su parte, la familia Denali parecía indignada. Los padres de Tanya miraban la escena perplejos y enfadados, mientras su hija chillaba como una loca.

-¡Cállense todos!-El autoritario grito de Carlisle hizo que todo volviera a sumirse en el silencio.-Edward nos debe una explicación para esta idiotez. –Luego miró a Edward, esperando a que el muchacho hablase.

-Se acabó, Carlisle. Me casaré con Isabella, no con Tanya. Lamento si eso arruina tus negocios-No era cierto. No lo lamentaba para nada, pero no hacía falta decir eso.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? No harás eso-Declaró, con el tono autoritario de un hombre acostumbrado a que todo se haga según su voluntad.

-Sí, lo haré.

Tanya se levantó como un resorte, lanzando dagas por los ojos.

-No me dejarás, Edward Cullen. Te lo prohíbo. ¡Tú eres mío!-La voz chillona de la rubio hizo que la pareja frunciera el ceño.

-No soy tuyo, Tanya. Y tú no eres quién para prohibirme nada. Ninguno de ustedes lo es.

-Te desheredaré. Te despediré de la empresa.-Carlisle sonrió triunfante ante sus amenazas.

-Pues, supongo que tendré que buscarme otro trabajo, ¿Cierto?-El tono irónico de Edward hizo que Carlisle explotara, y se acercara hacia él furibundo.

Edward rápidamente rodeo a Bella con un brazo y la empujó hasta que la castaña estuvo completamente oculta tras su espalda.

Todos soltaron un pequeño jadeo cuando el puño de Carlisle fue a parar justo a la mejilla izquierda de su hijo, y Bella se removió, desesperada por protegerlo. Edward se limitó a levantar la vista hacía su padre, y sujetar con más fuerza a Bella.

Otro golpe.

Bella gritó desesperada.

¿¡Por qué Edward no se defendía!?

Cuando Carlisle volvió a levantar una mano, Esme y Bella gritaron desesperadas.

-¡Carlisle, por favor, ya basta!-El grito de su esposa hizo que el hombre bajara la mano a regañadientes, observando a su hijo con llamas en los ojos.

-¿Así que cambiaras a toda tu familia por esta zorra?

Eso fue demasiado para Edward.

Podría golpearlo e insultarlo a él, pero no a ella. No a Bella.

Carlisle no vio venir el golpe de su hijo, y ya fue demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

-Tu…-

Edward no lo dejó hablar.

-Nunca más volverás a hablar así sobre Isabella, Carlisle.

Quizás por su voz furiosa, o por su apariencia desquiciada, Carlisle no abrió la boca mientras se limpiaba la herida.

Edward se dio media vuelta, y tomando a Bella del brazo, se alejó.

-Te arrepentirás de esto-Escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

-Lo dudo-Le respondió sin darse vuelta, y caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, arrastrando a una Bella que intentaba tomarle el rostro para verle las heridas.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Edward respiró profundamente

Era libre. ¡Libre!

-¡Soy libre!-Exclamó tomando a su castaña entre sus brazos, comenzando a girar de felicidad, soltando carcajadas.

A Bella se le escapó una risita también, pero se puso seria en cuanto Edward la dejó en el suelo.

-Te golpeó. Dos veces-Le recordó mientras pasaba los dedos sobre las heridas con suavidad.

-No es nada. La verdad es que pensé que sería peor.

-¿Peor que esto? Edward, estás sangrando.

-Bella, estoy bien. Estoy más que bien. Soy tan feliz, cariño, tan feliz-Edward bajó la cabeza para capturar la boca de su prometida con la suya.

-Te adoro, Isabella.

-Y yo a ti, Cullen.-Le respondió la castaña, ignorando las miradas de 'que-locos-que-están' que les dirigía la gente al ver cómo un joven golpeado en un ojo, y sangrando por el labio, se reía de felicidad.

..

.

_¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Este es el ante último capítulo. Sólo falta el epílogo. Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa. ¡Saludos!_


	7. The sweet sweet end

-Buenos días, mi amor.-Una joven castaña sonrió al sentir los labios de su marido depositando un beso en su cuello.

-Buenos días, cariño.-La muchacha intentó no soltar el tenedor con el que mezclaba la pasta, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos por los suaves besos de Edward.- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

-Perfectamente, ¿Y a ti en el taller?

-Más que bien-Bella no pudo evitar gemir tímidamente cuando Edward coló sus manos por su camiseta.-Edward… Para ya, son las dos de la tarde.

-No hay horarios para el amor-Susurró teatralmente, y su esposa rodó los ojos.

-No, pero sí hay horarios para el almuerzo, que es, ya.

Edward protesto enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su mujer.

Ahh, que agradable era saber eso. Aquella era SU mujer.

-¿Papi?-El cobrizo se apresuró a apartarse de su esposa, nervioso.

La castaña soltó una risita, recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante de su marido.

-Hola, bebé. Ven aquí-La niña, de cuatro años ya, corrió a los brazos de su padre, quién la cargó en volandas, haciéndola chillar, divertida.

-¿Cómo fue tu día en el kinder?-Edward se instaló, con la niña en brazo, en la barra de la cocina, mientras miraba a su esposa cocinar, y escuchaba los incesantes parloteos de Nessie, su preciosa hija.

-…Y por esa razón Leah me cae mal. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. En uno de los recreos, Jacob tiró de mis coletas, y como estaba enfadada, le tiré con mi pastel, pero luego no tenía que merendar, así que me robé sus galletas.

-¿¡Las galletas de Jacob!?-Bella se giró para mirar a su hija, regañándola.

-Pues, sí.

-¡Nessie, eso no se hace! No deberías haberle arrojado tu pastel, y mucho menos robado sus galletas.

-Pues yo creo que hizo bien.-Edward le sonrió a su esposa, mientras ella le tiraba dagas con los ojos.

-¿¡Qué hizo bien!?

-Sí. Ese niño le había tirado de las coletas.

-¡Pero no debería haberle arrojado su pastel por eso!

-¿Y que debería haber hecho?-Preguntó Nessie, como si no comprendiera cuál había sido su error.

-¡Pues informarle a la maestra!

Padre e hija se quedaron mirando a la castaña fijamente, como resignados.

-Como te decía papá, luego de eso decidí salir al parque, y encontré un caracol, ¡Así de grande! Y luego…-Nessie siguió parloteando como si nunca la hubieran regañado, y Bella miró a su marido consternada.

Este se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, divertido.

Definitivamente, su hija era demasiado parecida a él.

-El almuerzo está listo.-Anunció Bella luego de unos segundos, y sirvió tres platos de pasta en la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Salsa, salsa, salsa!-Canturreó la pequeña mientras saltaba en su lugar, sobre la falda de su padre.

Bella vertió salsa de tomate sobre la pasta de Nessie, sabiendo que luego tendría que limpiar el desastre que su niña haría con ella.

Edward colocó a su hija en una silla a su lado, mientras seguía escuchándola parlotear.

Bella soltó una carcajada ante las descripciones que hacía Nessie de sus compañeros de kínder, y Edward la miró con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Este era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

El estar juntos, los tres. Su familia.

Nada le traía más paz que aquello.

..

.

_Un epílogo bastante corto y escueto, pero realmente no sabía qué más decir. Creo que doy por terminada esta historia *Aplausos y chillidos de emoción* Okno._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, ayer me emocioné leyendo algunos y son tan tiernas askjdnaskj_

_Las adoro. Saludos y besos para todas! Emma._


End file.
